


The Fear of Falling Apart

by HoneyShips



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyShips/pseuds/HoneyShips
Summary: As a couple, Richie and Eddie live together in LA, but when Eddie leaves on a business trip, Richie ends up getting intoxicated and sleeping with a stranger. Eddie walks in with full intent to surprise Rich, only to find him with said-stranger. Drama ensues. Lots of arguments. Will they ever get their happy ending?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

_And truth be told, I never was yours._

Richie "Trashmouth" Tozier had grown weary. He missed Eddie. His Eddie Spaghetti. He checked the time using his cell phone, it only being seven o'clock at night. He let out a heavy sigh as he got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet. He wanted to be rid of this feeling of deep and heavy loneliness.

What may fill that void, you may ask? Well, alcohol, of course! The tall male made his way to his car, climbed inside, started the engine and headed to the nearest bar. It wasn't far; only a five minute drive from the house. Guess it was close enough to not worry too much about driving too far while absolutely hammered, Richie assumed.

He made it to his destination - parking his vehicle and getting out, locking it before going into the bar. It wasn't anything extravagant, but wasn't absolutely shabby. It was that comfortable in-between. Rich hated fancy bars, they made him feel homeless. Most fancy things did, anyway. He was a pretty humble guy, despite his cocky demeanor.

Richard sat on a stool, flagged down the bartender and ordered a simple whiskey on the rocks: his usual order. He was a regular to this particular place, so it came of no surprise to the bartender that he was there that night.

"No Eddie tonight, Rich? Where is he?" The male asked as he poured his drink.

"No..No Eddie for a while. He's in New York for a business thing. I had to stay put, because of my shows and the dog." Tozier explained, making brief eye contact before his gaze went to his hands, which were folded onto the counter before himself.

The employee nodded and slid the glass to him. "That sucks, man. Your drink's on the house. You're gonna need 'em."

Richie murmured a simple, "Thanks,' beneath a sigh he let escape himself as he took the glass into his hand. He sipped the drink, taking a look around. He hadn't eaten all day, seeing as he was too depressed to do so. Eddie usually took care of him and made sure he showered and ate properly. When he's gone, he tends to slip into his old ways. What can he say? Old habits die hard.

A man sat beside Richie. He seemed a tad younger than Eddie, was taller and a bit more muscular than him. He was definitely fit. And Richie's gaydar was practically screaming as he took note of the other's posture and the way he presented himself. The man sort of looked like Chris Colfer from the later seasons of the show Glee. Trashmouth downed his drink, looking away from the other; realizing he'd been staring.

_"Stop it, Rich. You're so pathetic. And lonely.. Doesn't mean you can hop on a dick and go for a ride just because your boyfriend is temporarily gone."_

Rich visibly shook his head and ordered a scotch. This captured the nearby male's attention.

"Scotch, huh? You're either painfully straight, or closeted and trying to look straight." He blurted, a smirk dancing upon his lips. Tozier froze. Was he talking to him? Must be. Fuck.

"Drinks have nothing to do with what kinda hole I like to fuck." Richie responded casually, glancing at him.

"Oh, so you're a top? I assumed you bottomed for your wife or secret boyfriend."

"I don't have a wife."

"Secret boyfriend it is, then."

Rich was at a loss for words. He could feel himself begin to dip into intoxication. This can't be good. The other male started to giggle at his speechlessness.

"I'm just joking. I'm Aiden, by the by. And you are?" He introduced, turning fully towards the older boy; a martini in hand.

"Uh.. Richie." He responded dryly, his drinks now gone. He felt slightly dizzy. Oh fuck, here we go.

The more he looked at Aiden, the more interested he became. Wait, no. Stop. Richie rubbed his eyes and sighed. Aiden's former smile now faltered into a concerned expression.

"What's the matter, Richie?" He asked curiously, taking a sip of his own drink and crossing one leg over the other as he patiently waited for a response.

"Just..Lonely. Doesn't matter."

"Your feelings matter. Even if everyone tells you otherwise."

Rich felt a hand on his leg and he swallowed. Hard. He looked to Aiden, finding his gaze.

"Plus, if you're lonely, I can help."

_This is the beat of my heart._

The room was filled with heavy breathing, grunting and groaning along with a rhythmic sound of skin-to-skin contact. This was wrong. So, so wrong. Why couldn't he stop?

Richie's cock was buried deeply within this stranger he'd met merely an hour ago. Did he feel guilty? He supposed so, but he was still fairly drunk and so was Aiden.

**_"Fuck!"_ **

**_"Harder!"_ **

**_"More, more!"_ **

He couldn't stop. He couldn't control himself.

Richard Tozier was a sex addict. An alcoholic. A mess. He was slamming into a complete and utter stranger.

The door creaked open.

A gasp.

Richie looked over, his movements coming to a halt and his eyes widening.

"Richie..?"

"..Eddie?"

The Trashmouth felt his stomach churn and he pulled out of the other male, leaning over the bed and proceeding to vomit on the floor.

Eddie was no longer there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie came home to witness Richie and his drunken affair, even more drama ensues. Happy ending doesn't seem too likely as of now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the support, hits and Kudos! Love you guys!!

_If you love me, let me go._

Eddie couldn't stay still in his seat the whole taxi ride home. He was able to get away three days early from New York and wanted to surprise Richie.

In his hand, he was clutching a bag filled with souvenirs from his travels; a shot glass that says, "I (heart) NY," two matching t-shirts with the same saying and a silly little hat that had the Statue of Liberty on it that also says, "New York City, NY."

He figured Richie would hate the other things, but knew he'd happily take the shot glass. Eddie wasn't a fan of his boyfriend's drinking habits, unless they were in the safety of their own home and it was a celebration of some sort. Despite his rough edges and old habits, Eddie loved him all the same: unconditionally.

Soon enough, the cab pulled up to their destination and Eddie thanked them, paid with an extra tip, and got out. He gathered his belongings out of the trunk and went to the house, smiling at the sight of the door. He was so glad to be home. New York was kind of dirty. And that cab was questionable. But no matter! He was home. He could shower in safety, maybe even shower with Richie.

 _"He probably hasn't showered more than once since I left. What am I gonna do with that boy?"_ Eddie thought to himself, letting out a soft and breathy chuckle before going inside and quietly shutting the door behind himself. He left his suitcases by the door, still holding the souvenir bag in his left hand as he made his way to the bedroom.

He heard something...Odd.

Moaning?

Eddie shrugged it off. Maybe it was just porn. He knew about Richie's libido firsthand, so he figured he was just cranking one out in frustration. He wasn't too bothered by it. Maybe he could help with his, 'problem.' Oh boy, how romantic would that be?

He reached out and opened the door. What he saw, he'd never forget: Richie with another man. He dropped the bag that was in his grasp, his body going numb. The shot glass shattered within the bag.

The Kaspbrak boy couldn't believe his eyes at first, but then his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. All he could say was:

"Richie..?"

He didn't hear Rich say his name, but read his lips. His ears were ringing and it sounded like he was underwater ‐ everything was muffled. Tears began to flood his eyes, blurring his vision. He was glad it did. He couldn't bear the sight.

Eddie turned and left the room, hurrying off to the bathroom and locking himself in it; slamming the door shut when he did so. He drew a trembling breath, blinking and sending the tears rolling down his pale cheeks. With violently shaking hands, he reached into his fannypack and obtained his inhaler, bringing it to his lips and pressing down the trigger as he took a deep breath. He coughed and gasped a couple of times, trying to steady his breathing. His lungs felt like they were going to collapse. He began to sob.

His heart was being torn in two. At least, that's what it felt like. He took off his fannypack, placing it on the counter before going to the toilet and lowering the seat cover, sitting on it slowly and carefully. His fragile frame was trembling and he felt like he could collapse at any moment. Eddie lowered his face into his hands, his elbows propped up on his knees. He continued to fall apart right then and there.

_These words are knives that often leave scars._

The moment Richie vomited onto the floor, Aiden let out a noise of pure disgust. The stranger gathered his clothes, put them on and left; flipping Richie off as he left. He returned the gesture as the front door closed.

Richie inhaled deeply, trying to settle his stomach. He groaned as he got up, slipping on his boxers and stepping over his puke. He stared at his puddle of regrets for a moment. Eddie would lose his mind if he didn't at least wipe it up... He took his shirt that he'd discarded on the floor earlier and wiped up the mess before going and throwing the shirt away. It wasn't a shirt he really wore much anyway. Eddie hated that shirt. He was doing him a service.

Ah fuck. Eddie.

The Trashmouth went to the bathroom, hearing the sobs emanating from there, and leaned his forehead against the door.

"I'm coming in." Richie grumbled softly before opening the door. He stepped inside and closed the door behind himself before making his way to the crying boy. He lowered himself onto his knees in front of him, adjusted his glasses along the bridge of his nose as he tried to meet Eddie's gaze.

"Eds.."

"Don't call me that. I hate that."

It was like a cold knife drove itself into Richie's chest, right through his heart. Ouch. He was definitely sober now. He reached out to touch Eddie's leg only for his hand to be swatted away harshly. He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry. I fucked up so badly and I'm sorry. I love you–" Richie was then cut off by Eddie looking at him quickly and suddenly, his eyes filled with a mixture of sadness and anger.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have done this to me."

"I _**do**_ love you!" Tozier insisted, his eyes now burning with tears that threatened to form. He fought off the desire to cry, swallowing hard. He didn't like to cry. Especially in front of people.

The two sat there in an unsteady silence, the quiet being broken only when Eddie sniffled or when a quiet whimper would escape either of them. They were both hurt. Two broken people, broken by a mistake. One or two mistakes by one Richard Tozier. The air and atmosphere were heavy. It was filled with anxiety and sadness, the couple not knowing where to go from here for the moment. Eddie gathered a fragment of courage to speak up,

"Why'd you do this to me?"

Richie was wounded by this question. He felt a soft hint of anger bubble beneath the surface.

"You left me. I was lonely, Eds."

Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. He started to get angry. How could he say such a thing?

"Don't you think I was lonely? I didn't want to go without you. I was sad, too, but the difference between you and me is that I know how to keep my dick in my pants." The Kaspbrak boy said harshly, shoving a finger to Richie's chest when he said, 'you,' and pointed it at himself when he said, 'me,' just to emphasize his point. Hot tears were streaming down his flushed face.

Richie was quite offended by what he said, the finger to his chest only amplifying his negative emotions. He got up from his knees with a huff. Eddie soon followed suit, then pushed lightly past the taller man as he grabbed his fannypack and left the bathroom. He went to the front door and reached for his suitcases. Rich followed him like a lost puppy, his own heart breaking at the sight of his lover leaving.

"Wait, Eddie. Don't leave me." He pleaded, his voice breaking slightly. Finally, a tear slipped down his left cheek. Richie's hands were shaking and he reached out to grab Eddie's wrist. He fucked up so badly and he just wanted to fix it.

"Let go of me, Rich."

"No, please. Please stay."

"Let me go!" Eddie screamed, tugging his arm back harshly, breaking the other's grip on him. He let out a soft sob. A gentle cry slipped from Richie's throat.

"L-Let me fix this.." Rich begged.

"I don't think you can, Richie. I can't even look at you.. Not now." Eddie murmured, his eyes fixated on the floor.

The two were silent once again, both trying desperately to not break down completely in front of the other. Both had tears flowing down their faces, Richie staring at Eddie and Eddie looking at his feet. He could feel the younger boy slipping away from him. The boy he fell in love with as kids. His first true love. His soulmate. Now he was in danger of losing him for good. That thought alone destroyed Richie.

After what seemed like centuries of utter silence, Eddie opened the front door.

"Where are you going, Eds..?"

"I'm getting a hotel room. I can't stay here. I can't sleep in that bed.." His voice faltered and drifted off.

"This just isn't home for me at the moment." Eddie concluded. He picked up his luggage and finally looked at the male before him.

"Bye, Rich."

Eddie was gone.

Richie stood there at the door long after Eddie left. His Eddie. Well, was he even his anymore? He wasn't sure.

Trashmouth began to wail loudly, slamming his fist against the closed front door. He cried out, sobbing and saying Eddie's name over and over. He wanted him back. He was going to get him back. He couldn't live without him. But for now, he wept.

For the first time in forever, Richard cried his heart out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed since Eddie left Richie by himself. He came back to gather the rest of his belongings, but Richie takes a chance to try and win him over.  
> Will things go the way he planned?

_'Cause I won't give up without a fight._

The phone rang and Richie sat up in a hurry, holding his aching head with a gentle groan. "Fuck.." He murmured before reaching over, grabbing his cell phone and answering the call without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rich."

It was Eddie. Richie immediately got up from the bed and threw on some clothes. He assumed he needed him. Why? Habit, he supposed.

"Oh, hi Eds." He replied. "What's up? Is everything okay?" He asked worriedly, heading into the bathroom to fix his poor excuse for hair. It was a mess, per usual, but he at least attempted to drag a comb through the tangles and knots.

"I'm fine. Just called to give you a heads up, I'm coming over to get the rest of my things."

Tozier's heart sank. He slowly put down the comb that was in his free hand, closing his eyes tightly to fight back the tears. He couldn't cry even if he wanted to. He was so dehydrated from sobbing the last few days, only stopping when he had to do a show, but even then, he'd occasionally get caught with a sob in his throat. He didn't drink since Eddie left, it only brought him more trouble. He wanted to be good for him. He'd never have a sip of alcohol again if it meant he'd keep this boy in his life. He was madly in love with him still.

"Okay, yeah. I'll see you soon, then." Richie replied, opening his sad eyes. He stared at his own reflection, trying to come up with some sort of solution. Even if he couldn't win him back, he wanted some sort of closure. They were best friends, after all.

The two said their goodbyes and hung up, then Rich went to work on straightening up the place. He never cleaned unless it was to surprise Eds or when he was sick and couldn't do it himself. He changed his shirt to a black button-down, but left the top two buttons unbuttoned. He hated being choked out by those damn things. He fiddled with his hair until it looked more neat than usual.

He had a plan. He wanted Eddie to feel loved.

_But they haven't seen the best of us yet._

About ten minutes after hanging up the phone, Eddie made it to the house in his usual polo shirt, jeans and red hoodie. Just looking at the door to the house made him sick. Did he love Richie? Of course. They'd been through hell and back together. But was he hurt? Without question.

He entered the house and was greeted with a waft of sweet scents, causing for Eds to raise an eyebrow curiously. He closed the door behind himself, looking around. The house lights had been dimmed and there were a mass amount of lit scented candles to illuminate the pathway to the bedroom.

"Richie..?" He called out. Then he heard music. 'The Night We Met' by Lord Huron. Eddie found himself smirking ever so slightly and shaking his head a little. He made his way towards the bedroom.

_I had all and then most of you, s_ _ome and now none of you._

Eddie turned the corner to see rose petals scattered along the floor and bed. The bed wasn't one he recognized. Must've been new. Even the sheets had been changed. Richie was standing by the window, looking at Eddie with loving eyes and a small smile.

"Eddie Spaghetti, Edwardo Spagwardo." Rich teased, letting out a chuckle. This earned an eye roll from Eds.

"Don't call me that."

Richie approached Eddie, stopping once he was within arms-length.

_Take me back to the night we met. I don't know what I'm supposed to do..._

"Dance with me?" Richie offered, holding out a hand for the other boy to take; his eyes pleading. His fingertips were trembling softly out of nervousness and fear. Eddie was silent; stunned. Wordlessly, he placed his hand in Trashmouth's and was slowly pulled closer as he felt the taller male's arm snake around his thin waist - still holding his hand.

Eddie placed his free hand on Richie's shoulder as they began to sway slowly to the music playing softly in the background.

"Is this some ploy to get me into bed with you?" Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"Why? Is it working?" Rich asked with a shit-eating grin. This earned yet another eye roll from Kaspbrak.

"In all seriousness, no. This isn't just so you'll fuck me." He added, holding Eds close. It felt so good to just hold him there. So natural, so right. Eddie couldn't seem to meet his gaze.

_Haunted by the ghost of you...Oh, take me back to the night we met._

Richie took in a slow, deep breath as he gathered his thoughts and words. He didn't want what he said to come out wrong. He needed this to be perfect and to make sense. The thought of pissing off Eddie and making him storm out was terrifying. On the outside, he was cool and collected, but on the inside? He was a fucking disaster. Eds meant the entire world to him, and to lose his world would be the end of Richard Tozier as we know it.

"Eddie, I want you to know how sorry I am. Really, I am." He began. Eds went to open his mouth, but Rich shook his head. "Let me finish please." He said quickly, then Eddie closed his mouth as he continued to sway with him.

"That was a mistake. What I did was so fucked.. There aren't enough words in the world to tell you how much I regret it. There's also no excuse for my actions and I take full responsibility. I'm so sorry, Eddie." He added, holding the smaller boy against his own body now. He wanted to feel the contact. To hold him and never let go. He wanted to sob, but he had to keep himself together.

"I-I got a new bed, new mattress, everything. The other shit is gone. It's nice and clean and I know how you are with germs and shit." Richie rambled on, his voice trembling ever so softly. He took in an unsteady breath in a half-assed attempt to calm himself down. Tears formed in his eyes. "Eddie, I'm so _**fucking**_ sorry. I love you too much to just screw this up and let you go." He concluded, the hand that was on the other's side was now tightly gripping the fabric of his red jacket.

Eddie took a few moments to process all of this. He was torn. He had no doubt that Richie loved him, but it didn't dull the pain he felt. It didn't defeat the fact that Eds didn't sleep at night. Instead, he'd cry until he spiraled into a horrible panic attack, then ask himself over and over again what he could've done to prevent it all. He hated himself. He was convinced Rich had done it to show Eddie how terrible of a boyfriend he was. But it wasn't his fault he had to go to New York, right?

The song ended, and so did the dance. Instead of pulling away, Eddie slowly brought the other into a tight embrace. Richie fell apart in his arms; melting into hard sobs that wracked his body. He was holding onto his Eddie Spaghetti for dear life. Eddie was silent, simply holding him there in an attempt to calm him down. The sounds of his pained sobs struck a chord in Eddie's heart. He hated it when Richie cried, it hurt so badly.

After a few moments, Tozier's crying slowly stopped and faded into sounds of him sniffling. Eddie pulled away just enough to look at Richie's face.

"Kiss me."

"W-Wha–"

"Kiss me, Rich."

Without letting another moment pass, Richie put his hands to Eddie's cheeks and leaned in; closing his eyes and connecting their lips in a longing, passionate kiss. Rich whimpered ever so softly into it, emotions running rampant through his heart. Eddie's eyelids fluttered closed as his hands went to the other's hair, tangling his fingers in his dark locks as he returned the kiss.

The affection became heated and Richie backed up slowly until the backs of his knees touched the edge of the bed, then held the smaller boy as he fell back slowly and gently onto the mattress; keeping the kiss connected.

Eddie didn't break the kiss despite being surprised by the fact that they were now on the bed, him on top of Richie. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and running his tongue along the other's bottom lip. Richie's lips parted and was greeted by Eds' tongue slipping into his mouth. A low moan escaped from his throat as he reached down and gripped Eddie's hips. The kiss soon broke so they could get some air. The couple looked into each others eyes as they softly panted together.

"Show me how much you love me." Eddie breathed. Richie nodded and guided the other boy so he was now on top of him. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kaspbrak's neck, earning a small hum of content from Eddie. That mere sound made Rich melt. He wanted to hear more. His hands began to push off Eddie's jacket and he complied willingly, removing it along with his shirt. Richie admired the other's bare chest for a moment, causing for Eddie to look away bashfully.

"C'mon, Trashmouth..You're embarrassing me." Eds whined, his cheeks now a soft pink hue. Richie chuckled and planted a kiss against his collarbone, letting his teeth graze against it for a mere seconds before biting down. Eddie gasped softly, then stifled a moan as he reached down and gripped his hair. Richie smirked against his flesh before sucking on the skin he held between his teeth; leaving a mark. He began to trail kisses down the other boy's body, starting at the base of his throat and travelling down his chest. He also left the occasional hickey on his way downward.

Just from this affection alone, Eddie could feel his pants and boxers growing tight as his dick got more and more stiff. Richie kissed his stomach, just above the hem of his pants. "Beg." Richie growled in a sultry tone of voice, his hand slowly palming the front of Eddie's jeans; rubbing the shape of the ever-growing member.

"Richie, please."

"Please what?"

"Suck me off. God, I wanna feel your mouth on me. Richie please, I, ah–!"

Eds was interrupted by Richie quickly sliding off the other's pants and boxers in one swift motion, taking his length into his hand and deepthroating him. Tears pricked his eyes. He wasn't used to taking it all without prep. Worth it, though. Eddie let out a trembling moan, arching his back slightly and gripping the sheets beneath himself.

"Fuck! Yes, Rich, yes!" He whined delightfully. This praise was more than enough to get Richie hard. He was bobbing his head, letting his member slide in and out of his throat. He hummed softly, sending vibrations down his length. Eds cried out in pleasure. Richie pulled back to just play with the tip using his tongue, his eyes gazing up at Eddie for approval. Eddie looked down at him and smiled lovingly, petting his hair gently.

"So, so good to me.." He murmured, Richie pulled his dick out of his mouth.

"Tell me what you want, Eds."

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." He answered quickly, earning a nod from Rich. He leaned over and took some lube out of the nearby drawer. When he came back to his original position, Eddie reached over and ripped open the other's shirt, sending buttons flying and earning a surprised look.

"Hey, that was a good shirt."

"We'll get you another one. Hurry up." Eddie whined, then Richie smirked. He slipped off his shirt, pants and boxers; revealing his fully erect dick. Eds leaned up, reached down and immediately began stroking the other's member; earning a breathy groan of pleasure. "God yes, Eds." He murmured, pre-cum leaking out of the tip as he coated his fingers with lube. "Lay back, baby, let me take care of you." He whispered. Eddie nodded and let go of him, laying back against the sheets and pillows. It was so clean. Not tainted by another man. It was just for him and Richie to share. This thought comforted Eddie.

Richie spread Eddie's legs using his non-lubed-up hand, placing a kiss on his inner thigh as his coated index finger pressed against the other's tight hole. He slowly slipped it inside, earning a noise from Eddie.

"I've got you. Relax, Eds." He cooed.

"I trust you." Eddie whispered, letting the nickname slide for now. More pressing matters were before him at the moment.

Another finger was added, two digits pumping in and out of his entrance now. After a few more moments of being worked up and prepped, Eddie nodded at Richie, signalling for him to go further. Rich then lubed up his own cock and lined himself up, his dick twitching with longing and anticipation.

"Hold me." Eds begged in almost a whimper, a soft look in his puppy dog eyes. He smiled weakly at the smaller boy, nodding and using his arms to wrap them around his fragile frame; securing him.

"You're safe with me." Richie whispered before sliding himself inside of Eddie, bottoming out in the first thrust. He groaned in pleasure, feeling the other tighten around his length. He began to just grind himself against Eds instead of immediately pounding away at him. He pressed himself against his prostate. Eddie let out a gasp of pleasure, his hands now gripping the other's shoulders.

"Richie..!"

"Oh, Eddie.."

Richie began to move his hips, sliding back and forth slowly, thrusting gently into his Eddie. His Eddie Spaghetti. The love of his life. His soulmate.

His movements quickened slowly and gradually, and eventually, he was pounding at Eds fast and hard; his breathing heavy and labored. Eddie was a moaning mess, his own cock leaking with pre-cum just from Rich hitting his special spot over and over again. They were moaning harmoniously. It was music to their ears to hear themselves make these noises, the sounds bouncing off the walls. The sounds merely pushed the boys closer and closer to the edge.

"I'm gonna cum, Eddie." Richie warned in a weak voice.

"Please, please, please cum inside of me." He begged, then Richie pressed Eds into the mattress more as he thrusted a few more times. Hard. He pushed himself into Eddie's ass as far as he could, then released his load with a loud moan.

"E-Eddie..!"

"Rich!"

Eddie came as well, his cum splattering against himself and Richie's stomach.

They both laid there for a moment, simply breathing and looking into each other's eyes. Richie slowly pulled out, then cleaned up Eddie's mess using only his tongue; earning a giggle from the small boy. He knew it wasn't exactly sanitary, but he didn't care right now. All that mattered was him and Richie Tozier. Nothing else.

"Lay with me." Eddie breathed. Rich nodded and laid himself down next to him, Eds immediately putting his head to his chest and Richie wrapped an arm around him. They laid there in a comfortable silence once again until Eddie broke it,

"I'm staying."

"Forever?"

"Always."


End file.
